everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaze Vulcan
Blaze Vulcan they/them is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Vulcan, the Roman God of fire, metalworking, and the forge from Roman Mythology. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Neutral side, as she does not care about the Royal and Rebel debate. She knows that no matter what, she will become the next Goddess of fire, metalworking, and the forge. Character Personality * Outside, kind, caring, friendly young Goddess, tries not to let things annoy her her else her powers will react badly. * In the inside, is still unsure about herself, unknown to many, only a few know the real reason. * Doesn't give a damn about the Royal and Rebel stuff and doesn't listen to half of what some say about it. * Loyal to friends and family and tries to help them when she can. ** Has a strong bond with cousin/Aunt Juniper Regina, doesn't care she was born out of marriage and still loves and cares for her. Is extremely protective over her. * Can be stubborn at times and have a temper at times. Appearance Blaze is a young woman standing at 5'6", with shoulder-length hair, that starts off as black and then begins to turn auburn and with orange highlights. She mainly wears Roman styled clothing, but with a little flame flare throw into it. Interests and hobbies Metal Working Like her father, Blaze is a natural at metal work. She enjoys making pretty much anything She not only finds it fun but relaxing. Abilities As the daughter of the Roman God of Fire, Metalworking and the Forge, Blaze inherited his power. Like most of the young Gods and Goddesses, she is constantly training to control her powers. As a young Goddess, she doesn't have full control over her powers just yet. * Pyrokinesis: Blaze was born with the power to manipulate all aspects of fire. ** Fire generation: Blaze is able to generate fire at will and has complete control over it. ** Pyrokinetic constructs: Blaze is able to make constructs out of fire. The constructs are solid and retains a fiery glow around them, which will burn anything they touch. Only individuals who can control fire can hold them without being burned. * Magmakinesis: Blaze is able to manipulate geothermal molten substances. * Ferrokinesis: Blaze is able to manipulate metal, but doesn't use this power as much. * Volcano-Agrikinesis: Blaze is able to manipulate the volcanic fields and everything in them * Semi-Immortality: As the daughter of a God Blaze is part immortal. * Enhanced crafting: Blaze is able to craft weapons, armor, items, artifacts, statues, etc. flawlessly. Skillset * Metalworking: Blaze inherited her father's ability to make anything with metal work. * Craftmanship: Blaze is highly skilled in crafting items, but is more skilled in weapons. Myth How They Go :Main article: Vulcan How Blaze fits into it? Blaze was born years after the end of her father's Myths. She was original born male, but spent a majority of her childhood unsure about themselves. Finally, she came out when she was like 13 thanks to the help of her cousin Cascade. With the help of magic, Blaze was able to finally transition and be turned from male to female. View on Destiny While Blaze is the only known daughter of Vulcan, she was picked to be his successor. She's happy to be the next Goddess of Fire, Metalworking and the Forge, she just doesn't care about the entire Royal and Rebel thing. Relationships Family Vulcan Blaze was raised by her father and her step-mother, Venus. Overall, Blaze has a close and powerful bond with her father. He supported her when she wanted to change from male to female. Venus Blaze's relationship with her step-mother is a bit....unknown. Blaze doesn't really talk about Venus so no one knows what their relationship is like. Juniper Regina Juniper is Blaze's aunt, her father's youngest sister. Blaze doesn't care about that and just calls her cousin, plus, its easier for her to remember. Blaze loves and cares deeply for Juniper and doesn't care that she was born out of marriage, she's family and that's all Blaze cares about. Once, when Blaze was walking by Juniper's room, she accidentally overheard the future Roman Queen talking about her miscarriage she had. Blaze didn't approach Juniper until a few days later, wanting her to calm down a bit. She wasn't mad at Juniper, but helped comfort her - which funny wasn't something Blaze was good at. Cascade de Mare Cascade is one of Blaze's cousins. Cascade was also the first one to know about Blaze being trans. Despite the future Sea Goddess personality, she helped Blaze out the entire way. She even offered to pay for the surgery with her own money. Cascade continues to see Blaze making sure she is already even though the surgery was years/centuries ago. Quinton Swift Quinton is Blaze's uncle, the son of her aunt Minerva, her father's sister. They don't consider the titles and often just refer to each other as Cousin. Of course, that was before Quention changed. Marisol Helios Marisol is one of Blaze's many second cousins, the daughter of Apollo, her cousin, and is also her roommate. They get along great, though half the time Blaze does get annoyed with all of Marisol's plants...but that's besides the point. Cousins Blaze has several cousins and second cousins through her father, Vulcan. Other relatives Juniper Regina and Julius Jove are her aunt and uncle, through their parents Juno and Jupiter, respectively, though they are only half-related to one another. Friends Leonard Fotiá Blaze gets along well with the son Hephaestus. They often talk to each other about things, but Blaze isn't quite up to consider him a close friend. Diamond Dite Blaze has a good friendship and friendly rivalry with Diamond Dite, the daughter of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. They tend to have many competitions where they see who can make the best weapon. Enemies As of know, Blaze doesn't have any enemies. Pet Blaze has a pet Phoenix named Fireheart. It is unknown where and when Blaze got him, but the two have a wonderful relationship. Romance Blaze isn't sure of her sexuality and is still questioning herself. Outfits Quotes "My name is Blaze Vulcan, daughter of the Roman God Vulcan. I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Goddess of Fire, Metalworking and the Forge!" ''- Blaze Vulcan on Final Fate / Legacy Day. Class Schedule '''1st period: '''Mythology '''2nd period: '''Muse-ic '''3rd period: '''Ancient Arts '''4th period: '''Philosophy 101 '''5th period: '''Mythos Magic '''6th period: '''Ancient Alphabets Trivia * Like all gods, Blaze does not have a true last name. Blaze chose "Vulcan" to honor her father but also because she was lazy at the time. * Blaze can't have alcohol, she's allergic to it, which makes it hard when she attends parties. * Blaze originally was going to be a Fire Elemental for Shadows' Monster High cast, but was later scrapped. * Blaze is Transgender, originally being a male. ** She got the operation long ago, so long that she doesn't even remember the exact date. ** Despite having transitions centuries ago, Blaze will answer to she/her and they/them terms. * Her Mirror Blog Name is [[Blaze Vulcan's Mirror Blog|@QueenBlaze'']]. She had another name, but it was too long. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Roman Mythology Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Transgender